Where All Roads Lead
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2013 Day Five: Bound. People should know better than to question fate. Sooner or later, things always fall into place in the way they were supposed to, even in ways one never expects.


ZUTARA WEEK 2013, Day 5: BOUND

Where All Roads Lead

DISCLAIMER:_Avatar: the Last Airbender___belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened.

NOTE: Set in an AU where the Avatar has not yet been discovered. Aang's still asleep in the ice. Katara trains in the Northern Water Tribe and decides to go on a one-woman humanitarian mission across the Earth Kingdom. Zuko is presumed dead after a botched assassination attempt and Iroh decides to send him on a quest to find himself. If there are any mistakes in the geography, please forgive me. And please also excuse my invention of some Earth Kingdom culture.

It came out longer than I expected. Still an interesting prompt to work on so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Summary: People should know better than to question fate. Sooner or later, things always fall into place in the way they were supposed to, even in ways one never expects.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Beware of the path you have chosen to take, my child, for it is fraught with danger," Yugoda had warned her when Katara told her healing teacher of her intentions to travel alone in the Earth Kingdom, "the world is a cruel place and you will get yourself hurt."

The aged healer did not want to hide the truth from her most talented pupil. She knew that the girl's intentions were noble and she admired her for it. But she knew that Katara's stubbornness would also inevitably lead her to pain and she just hoped that when that time came, it would not take the girl by surprise.

"I understand your concern, master, and I thank you for it," Katara replied respectfully, "but I've made my decision and I'm not afraid of what may wait for me out there. Because I also know there are people who need my help and I can never turn my back on them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look at this as a chance to start over," Iroh told his nephew encouragingly, "I regret that I cannot come with you but I have some things to settle with the Order of the White Lotus. But for now, this is your chance to break away from your father's expectations. And I am confident that as you continue down this road, you are bound to find happiness."

They had barely escaped an assassination attempt organized by Admiral Zhao. And now they were both presumed dead by the Fire Nation. Iroh saw this as a wonderful opportunity to start a new life. Zuko saw it as the end of all hope in the future. But since he was going to travel anyway, he was determined to do right by the people the war had affected. He knew that alone he could not make much of a difference but he would still try.

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko replied somberly, "but I highly doubt that. I am only doing this because there is nothing left for me to do. I've lost my purpose so I have to find a new one. But I don't think I will ever find the happiness you want for me."

"Don't be so pessimistic, my nephew," Iroh counseled, "I'm sure that when you find what you are looking for, you won't have any choice but to be happy about it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At the time when the world still waited for a savior, two people were already rekindling hope in the hearts of the people, intentionally or not. Stories were exchanged about two lone wanderers who travelled across the Earth Kingdom, helping people.

The northerners spoke of a benevolent waterbender who visited villages and healed the sickest members of the community as well as stood up to bandits or abusive Fire Nation soldiers. She spoke kindly to everyone and renewed their hope in the world. She assured them that the war would end someday and that peace and balance would be restored for as long as they did not give up. The lady waterbender was a champion of the people and loved by all. But her actions also made her a lot of enemies. Where people could protect her they did, but often, she had to go on the run or risk getting captured or killed by the Fire Nation.

From southwest of the Earth Kingdom, another story was being passed from village to village. This was about another wanderer albeit one who was more subdued than the waterbending hero of the north. He travelled in disguise, always careful to hide his face. He kept to himself and was almost always ignored by people until trouble erupted. And then, people would suddenly find that their stolen property or captured children would be returned. Bandits who bullied and terrorized small villages would be found beaten and bound in the village square the next morning. Dozens of crimes and injustices were resolved discreetly and systematically but the people never knew who to attribute these acts of kindness to. But soon, rumors began to spread especially since the common denominator among these remarkable stories of kindness was the arrival of a stranger. No one knew much about him and there were many suspicions. But by the time any news would reach the next village about this mystery man he would have already departed and people never knew who they were to thank for their good fortune.

And so the two lone travellers continued their crusade for justice, one out in the open and one in the shadows. Eventually, they heard about the actions of the other. Katara was intrigued and amused by the stories of the mysterious helper. She also felt slightly ashamed since sometimes his actions were attributed to her because people were not aware of his identity.

For his part, Zuko found the stories of the waterbender admirable though a bit reckless. Nevertheless, he had a great respect for her and something in him hoped that he would see her someday. Not that that was going to happen and not that he would ever reveal himself to her, of course. It was only out of curiosity. Or so he kept telling himself.

But the people in the Earth Kingdom have a saying, "All roads lead to Ba Sing Se."

Katara was helping a family cross the Serpent's Pass by creating a path through the water. Everything had been going smoothly until the creature after which the treacherous pass suddenly appeared and attacked them. The waterbender struggled to fight the giant serpent while keeping the path open long enough for her companions to escape. For the first time in her travels, she felt fear strike her as she wasn't sure she would be able to save any of them.

But suddenly, a stray fireball hit the snake in the head and the enraged creature turned to seek out the source of this disturbance. Someone had begun attacking the sea creature from one of the cliffs. More fireballs were thrown in its direction and it remained distracted long enough for Katara to lead the frightened Earth Kingdom family to safety. She told them to go ahead while she made sure that whoever was battling the monster would not come to harm.

Soon, the serpent felt itself bombarded with large waves of water and ice darts as well as blazing fireballs. It resisted them for hours but soon it tired of the combined attack and sank into the dark depths of its home, determined not to resurface for some time.

Once the waves subsided, two exhausted benders stood fell to their knees on the shore. They had heard enough about each other to know who they were facing and yet, now that they finally met, neither knew what to say.

Zuko was the more nervous of the two because he could no longer hide the fact that he was a firebender and he did not know how the noble and heroic healer would be able to accept him. But he was far too exhausted to make a run for it so he simply waited apprehensively for her judgment.

To his utter surprise, the girl smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "you saved us."

He only stared at her incredulously before nodding in acknowledgment. She sensed his discomfort and, as was her way, she wanted to put him at ease.

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before we met," she said cheerfully, "and I'm glad to finally make your acquaintance."

She extended her hand to him.

"Hello, I'm Katara," she said simply.

After a moment of utter puzzlement, he sighed and, for the first time in a long time, smiled.

"I'm Zuko," he said, taking her hand.


End file.
